


Of bears and bees

by Hawkkitty44



Series: Fernadetta one shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, But there are no spoilers really, Confusion, Crimson Flower mostly, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: However what she wanted more than anything was for Ferdinand to visit more often, Because he was nice to talk to. That was all. Nothing else. He wasn’t beautiful with his hair in a pony tail, nor did she get lost in thought of stanza thinking about how his arm would feel wrapped around her. No if the books she wrote off duty just happened to have a character inspired by him well that was just her inspiration.But well there was a chance she really did want to seduce him. What he said however...how he valued their friendship. How he was happy they were never betrothed. Why did he have to tell her that?xPost war Bernadetta is a building a life after the destruction of her old one. It helps that she has Ferdinand, if only she can say how she feels
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Fernadetta one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Of bears and bees

It was probably a long shot, something crazy that she should have kept for her scrapbook or imagination. But well, the plan of trying to seduce Ferdinand Von Aegir seemed less crazy than it would have back in the days of the academy surely? It was hard to pinpoint exactly when her aversion to the talkative noble turned to admiration but somewhere along the way it had happened.

Surely she was doomed.

The years of war had long put a strain on the land, but there were plans to make things better than before. So it was okay that she didn’t miss her dad at all, the memory of her mother less so painful but after her father was arrested and put onto house arrest it wasn’t like her mother was in a rush to divorce the man. So without her family there to beg her to wed, without her need to go to the battlefield what was she to do?

Purple hair grew longer, enjoying the rare odd occasional hair day with Mercedes and the rest of the girls. It was hard not resisting going back into her bear hole, to the comfort of herself. But she couldn’t, there was too much to do. After all in an empire in shreds surely the world needed someone to organise the library. Torn to shreds with nothing much left it was up to her and Annette to fix the situation, and while she did enjoy her songs she could not bring it within herself to sing. 

She really wanted to. She did. 

However what she wanted more than anything was for Ferdinand to visit more often, Because he was nice to talk to. That was all. Nothing else. He wasn’t beautiful with his hair in a pony tail, nor did she get lost in thought of stanza thinking about how his arm would feel wrapped around her. No if the books she wrote off duty just happened to have a character inspired by him well that was just her inspiration. 

But well there was a chance she really did want to seduce him. What he said however...how he valued their friendship. How he was happy they were never betrothed. Why did he have to tell her that? 

Still, as she gazed upon the orange haired man currently sitting on one of the chairs in front of her she could almost imagine that he said nothing that day. That the day had not happened at all, that they were almost friends like before. That would have even been okay. Eyes stuck on him, she almost forgets that she is not alone, no the orange haired girl she worked with looked at her with a grin. 

“Wow Bernie, I think he is early, I wonder if the document he is working on is important” Annette said this thoughtfully as if she really cared about what was on the paper. 

“I mean, he is really high up it would make sense for him to work on important things in a quiet space like this” replying to her so quietly it was hard to imagine this was her talking louder than usual. 

Annette didn’t mind, no she was happy the purple hair girl even found it within herself to speak. Tucking away a loose piece of hair, the orangette paused to feel the wedding ring Felix had so carefully placed on her finger as she left the front door with a thought. She would help her friend end this stalemate! Looking at the purple hair girl she was still looking at the nobleman as he wrote. 

“Maybe you should help him Bernie” she offers, and while it sounds like a good plan it still feels like she could be overstepping her boundaries…. 

A moment pauses, and it looks like she will need to be encouraged but surprising even herself the purple nods in agreement. She knew stuff about the upcoming laws! Even some of the upcoming plans to renovate the academy ground to allow for more room for commoner students! After all the man himself had said she was a good ear to ask for advice…

“I’m sorry Annette I will be back to organise this pile of books when I return” apologetically saying that she bowed with light tears in her eyes. The guilt wasn’t as strong as it would have been years ago, but to dump this work on her was still wrong…

“Please Bernie just help him out I promise from the bottom of my heart I shall be okay” touching her chest Annette replied instantly. 

Annette nodded happily once she saw Bernadetta think a moment to long. Fixing her shirt she wanted to feel at least a little tidy before she went to see him. The walk to the young man was short, he was sitting on the table closest to the organising centre of the library after all! It would seem it was his favourite spot to sit and work it would seem. Hopefully he would still sit there...just a little longer.

His hair was in a high ponytail today, flowing over his shoulder it was tucked so it was laying against his chest in waves. Light catching the orange it seemed brighter, hints of lighter shades were see able in the direct sunlight thanks to the library's new windows. In front of him documents were spread all across the table, it would seem he was working on something with the new garden in the small pictures would be believed.

“Ah Bernadetta I had hoped you would come over!” he joyously said, Ferdinand, while the most nobleman she had seen even after the class system was slightly altered did not know how to talk very softly. But she didn’t mind, he never spoke angrily. “You had suggested we build the garden with an emphasis on also having more room for foriegn plants but it would seem i do not know many”

His hand moved to pull out a chair. It was always done quietly, these soft invitations to sit. Memories of the first time she had approached him in the library aside she sat down and lightly eeked as he pulled in the chair without second thought. His hand moved to lightly touch her hair and she felt all the tension melt. It was barely there, his bare hand but the soft and light gesture grounded her. 

There is a silence for a moment, she is trying to think of what to say. She had a plan, the book bag on her suggested so right? Ferdinand is scribbling away in his book, though his eyes do not leave hers. His words that felt like a comforting blanket are not present, it almost feels like he waits for /her/. She could do this. Even though she was not as talented or outspoken as her friends she could seduce him!

Ever so careful she turns her head down to her bag, the few straps in her way to the book pulled aside with shaking pale fingers. “I had wanted to er. I went on a trip with Petra the other week and I wanted to show you these flowers for ideas maybe. They are really good for planting if we can get them” her voice feels not her own as she says this without backing down.

Ferdinand like a moth to a flame gently grabs the book, fingers brushing hers she almost feels like she could faint from his warmth. Flicking through the pages he grins and looks to her happily. 

“Where would I be without your help, shall I borrow this for further research? I have a booking for a newly mended tea shop in the city we could go to further read this in?” he inquires ever so happily.

“I would love, I would really like that” without a thought she states this lightly turning red. Wait go to a cafe together? Those words felt like they were delayed as she answered so fast to her ears. 

“Glorious, I shall send you the details when I can. Sorry I must be going to a meeting with Edelgard, I shall see you later” softly saying this he collects her hand and presses a kiss to it.

Putting his work together he lightly bows his head to Annette as he moves to leave, not forgetting a wave to Bernadetta herself. What?

In almost a daze Bernadetta is walking over to Annette, not being able to say much for a moment she stands there. With a giggle Annette looks away from her book organising to look to Bernadetta. 

“It is really interesting how he comes to the furthest studying spot to the meeting place as he can. I heard he is always late to his meetings, yet well he comes here even with them!” saying this ever so teasingly Annette looks ever so curiously at the purplette. 

Either not understanding or not wanting to believe in whatever she had hoped she nods. The purple hair girl touching her now empty bag can only wonder what is going through his head as he does such things. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy , I may write this or others in series I will see 
> 
> please kudos and comment if you enjoy ;;2;;


End file.
